I Believe...
by EllimistGirl
Summary: The thoughts of a Controller we all know, Tom. Check it out, even if it is cliche'd.


I Believe...   
By EllimistGirl

  
  
  
  


Disclaimer: My least favorite part of the show. Sigh. Anyway,   
The Animorphs and any other character you might recognize   
don't belong to me. I was just taking them out to play. I don't   
remember who rewrote the song, but that doesn't belong to me   
either. 

Summary: The thoughts of a Controller we all know, Tom. Takes   
place before #41. Mentions #1, #19, and #29. 

Author's Notes: Yeah, yeah, I know it's such a cliche'd story plot.   
But the first time I heard the song, I knew I had to try. Try being   
the key word there. The song is Inscription of Hope, and it was   
found written on a wall in a cellar in Cologne, Germany. And I   
don't know the name of Tom's Yeerk after #6, so I made up one.   
Guess what it refers to. 

So, on with the show!   
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

The sun filtered through the blinds. It shined in to the room and over the boy sleeping peacefully until.... BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The alarm clock went off. The boy named Tom woke up with a start. Or more appropriately, the Yeerk inside his head woke up with a start. Well human, I guess it's another fun filled day.> Tom didn't answer. He didn't want to give Lucifer 2-8-9 the pleasure. 

_I believe in the sun,_   
_even when it is not_   
_shining,_

And of course, there's the little 'pool party ' we're going to tonight,> he chuckled. Tom groaned. God must hate him. It was bad enough that he was a slave inside his own head, but why couldn't his slave driver have a sense of humor? Oh yeah. Most aliens didn't have a sense of humor. "Tom, you better get going. You're going to be late for school!" His mother called from downstairs. "Yes, Mom." Lucifer 2-8-9 imitated perfectly. 

_And I believe in love,_   
_even when there's_   
_no one there._

After they had showered and dressed, they headed down to breakfast. Mom and Dad were already eating, and his brother, Jake was taking a Pop-Tart out of the toaster. "What, you didn't even wait for me?" "If we had done that, we would have been waiting all day. You take forever in the shower." Jake remarked. "Shut up, Midget." A look of pain crossed his brother's face for a split second, before turning into a smirk, leaving the Yeerk and host to wonder if it had been there at all. 

_And I believe in God,_   
_even when he is_   
_silent,_

__ He made himself a waffle and finally sat down to eat. After a few minutes of eating and gulping and pages turning, the family started to talk. His dad spoke about his appointments, the mother about her writer's block, and Jake about the tests in school today. The Yeerk informed his parents that he was going to be a little later at the Sharing meeting than usual, and invited Jake to tag along. Tom's little brother wisely declined. 

_I believe through any_   
_trial, there is always a_   
_way._

For the rest of the day, Tom watched his world as though he was in a movie theater. It was a pretty standard day, nothing to write home about. Lucifer 2-8-9 taunted him with stabbing remarks once more, but he didn't respond to any of them. Sure, Tom used to love annoying his controller, but now he was just sick of it. The Yeerk always won anyway, so what was the point? Then, after about an hour at the Sharing, 7:00 rolled around. Feeding time. 

_But sometimes in this_   
_suffering, and hopeless_   
_despair,_

They headed down the back way into the darkness of the Yeerk Pool, and Lucifer 2-8-9 headed straight for the feeding dock. He had really pushed it with his limit and was absolutely starving. After Tom's head was dropped into the murky sludge and he was free again, he was dragged off toward the cages. He didn't even try to fight anymore, despite the pleading from the cages around him. And it wasn't for fear of being killed. He had given up. 

_My heart cries for shelter,_   
_to know someone's_   
_there._

__ After the Hork-Bajir had left, Tom looked up. There were only 5 or 6 people in the cage with him, and no one he recognized. It was suprising on account of the fact that there was supposed to be a meeting on defense for the new entrance. Lucifer 2-8-9 was supposed to attend, when he was done feeding. Tom didn't make that much of it though. *I wonder if anyone else is going to come.* He hoped not. These people were involuntary and they also bugged him when he just wanted to be left alone. Now was the only time in three days that Tom could think without some alien also being privy to his thoughts. 

_But a voice rises within_   
_me, saying "Hold on, my_   
_child,"_

__ Unconsciously, the image of his brother floated through his mind. Him and his friends seemed so changed. And not for the better. Instead of seeming aloof and carefree like any other teenager, they seemed more like prisoners of war. Jake seemed more and more tired everyday. Tom's cousin, Rachel got more and more pissed at anyone who made a wrong move. Jake's best friend was just cold and distant toward them. His brother's girlfriend was just depressed. And that weird blond kid and girlie boy were just off in their own little world totally oblivious to reality. Lucifer wondered a lot of times if they were in a cult. Tom was just sad and prayed for all of them that they wouldn't go insane. 

_"I'll give you strength,_   
_I'll keep you warm, just_   
_stay a little while."_

All of a sudden, some part of Tom could not stand the pity party anymore and wanted out. *STOP IT!* That part of Tom screamed. *You have never been a quitter. Sitting around and feeling sorry for yourself is not going to hurt the Yeerks any. Think of thoughts about freedom or escape if you have to think at all.* "Hey Tom." Tom looked up. "Hey Daniel." Daniel was a kid from the basketball team he knew before the Yeerk made him quit. Daniel was taken a few months later. He was different though. He seemed to know when the Andalite bandits might attack or not. How he kept the information from his Yeerk, Tom didn't know. "Rumor has it that the Andalites are going to attack again soon." Daniel said conversationally. "The new entrance?" Tom felt a little hope. The entrance might not be that well guarded and they might be able to set some people free. "Guess so. No other reason to attack is there?" Daniel replied. "Nope. Thanks, Daniel." "No problem." 

_I believe in the sun,_   
_even when it is not_   
_shining.___

__ The Andalite bandits. The 'good guys.' Four years ago, Prince Elfangor's ship crashed down into an abandoned construction yard nearby. Visser 3 had killed him and destroyed the ship, but not before these 6 or so Andalites had gotten away. With no way to contact their homeworld, and no guns or ships, they had turned to the only weapon they had: the power to change into any animal they touched. Usually, they used Earth morphs for some unknown reason, mostly a tiger, a bear, a gorilla, a wolf, a hawk, and one in their natural form. Sometimes they won. Sometimes they lost. But they had stopped quite a few important projects, and Tom greatly admired their courage.

_And I believe in love,_   
_even when there's no_   
_one there.___

Mr. Chapman came by just then, with another leader in the invasion. Tom didn't hear much of their conversation, it was just something about trying to flush out 'the rebels.' *That would be the peace movement .* Tom guessed. The peace movement also intrigued him. About a year or so after he had been caught, the movement had originally started. Supposedly, a low ranking Yeerk had come into contact with one of the bandits, and for some reason, they didn't kill each other. Instead that Yeerk didn't go into her host anymore and started a cry for peace. When Tom had first heard of this, he had prayed that one of them would take him for a host, but he always got Lucifer instead. 6 months after that, the leader had escaped with the help of a lone Andalite.

_But, I believe in God,_   
_even when he is_   
_silent.___

__ Words from a song echoed in his head. He used to be one of those angelic choir boys before he got too 'cool' for that. But, before he did, they had done a song written by a Jew called 'Incription of Hope.' The really sad thing about that song was that the Jew had written it when he was hiding from the Nazis. In all probability, he didn't make it. Tom thought that if anyone was psychic, that unfortunate Jew had to be to be writing a song so like today.

_I believe through any_   
_trial, there is always_   
_a way.___

__ Suddenly, Tom heard a loud commotion. Looking up, he peered out of the bars, realizing what must have happened. One of the involuntaries had somehow gotten away from the Hork-Bajir guards. Most likely from spitting or something in the eyes. Hork-Bajir had horribly weak eyes. That man right now had a Dracon beam, and was running toward the exit. The people surrounding him had started shouting and Tom yelled words of encouragement as well. The man had almost reached the exit. But he wasn't counting on the hunter-killer robots, which hit him just as soon as he was 10 feet away from the stairs. He fell and the Taxxons were on him. Infestation started up again. Disappointed, most people turned away, but Tom didn't. That guy had died to try to show people that there was hope and a way, and he had certainly reached Tom. But, a Hork-Bajir approached and opened the cage. "Come on, human." The Hork-Bajir said pointing at Tom. Even though, he hadn't escaped the clutches of Lucifer and the Yeerks this time, the boy knew that there was going to be another way someday.

_May there someday be_   
_sunshine, may there_   
_someday be happiness,_   
_may there someday be_   
_love...___

"May there someday be peace." Tom whispered as his head was shoved into the pool.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   



End file.
